


Three's Not Always a Crowd

by CydSA



Series: Supernatural American Idol [1]
Category: American Idol RPF, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three guys meet in a bar. Two of them need to break a curse. One of them is about to get very lucky indeed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Not Always a Crowd

Adam asked for a vodka martini. What he got looked like a vodka beer. He said nothing though as the heavy-set bartender put it down in front of him.

"Thanks." He tried to smile but it felt strange on his face. The guy grunted and went back to the other side of the bar where it was obvious the regulars hung.

Adam swung around to scope out the other patrons of the bar. He'd needed a break from the road and when they pulled into Bumfuck, Nowhere, he'd made an escape, promising Lane that he'd be back at the hotel before midnight.

The only place he'd been able to find open and serving anything close to alcohol had been this place, "The Last Outpost". He'd walked in here and felt every eye on him. Then they stopped staring at him, ignoring him, and he'd come to the bar.

The pool table was being racked up by a tall guy. Adam took a moment to appreciate broad shoulders, slim hips and an exceptional ass. He dropped his gaze when the guy turned around. Somehow he didn't think anyone from around here would appreciate being ogled by another guy.

He glanced over to the jukebox and another guy was dropping some quarters into the slot. He snorted a laugh when "Highway to Hell" filled the bar-room. The guy lifted his head and looked directly at him.

Adam's first impression was like a bullet between the eyes. This guy was gorgeous, like seriously, drop-dead, mother-fucking gorgeous beyond belief. Green eyes, straight nose and a mouth built for sin or cock-sucking, whatever your preference.

He was about the same height as Adam but made of hard, lean muscle that looked built by hard work and not a treadmill.

Adam smiled tentatively at him but that perfect mouth didn't smile back. He turned away instead and walked to the big guy at the pool table. Adam watched him drop a hand on the other guy's back and sighed. Of course he was taken.

He spun back around and stared into his drink morosely. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he dug it out. He looked at the display, pressing 'end' when he saw it was Brad. He really didn't need a lecture tonight.

"Can I buy you another one of those?" the deep voice behind him made Adam jump and he might have made an unmanly noise that he would totally deny if asked. He looked around and up into deep green eyes.

"Hi," he said and tried the smile again.

This time, it worked and the beautiful stranger held out his hand. "I'm Dean and I'd like to buy you a drink," he said the faint drawl in his voice too hard to place.

Adam took the hand and felt a little buzz at the contact. "I'm Adam and I'd love another," he lied. The drink was horrible.

Dean's mouth ticked up in the corner and he asked, "Sure you'd rather not just have a beer?"

Adam grinned. "It might be safer," he agreed and Dean lifted himself onto the stool next to him, holding up three fingers for the bartender. A grunt told them he'd got the message.

"Three?" Adam asked, "One for me and two for you?"

Dean looked at him steadily and shook his head. "No, the third is for my little brother, Sam." He jerked his head at the tall guy at the pool table.

Adam gave a small chuckle, feeling a weird sense of relief that the big guy wasn't his competition. "Little?"

Dean allowed his mouth to curve slightly again. "Yeah, I don't let him forget it." The barman put the three beers down, took Dean's twenty and walked off without a word.

"How am I supposed to talk about all my problems if the barman won't let me?" Adam complained.

Dean clinked the neck of his bottle to Adam's. "Talk to me," he suggested and stood up. "Or you could talk to Sam."

Adam watched him, slightly confused. "I…what?" he asked.

"Come and join us," Dean said, eyebrow lifting. "No one ever tried to pick you up in a bar before?"

Adam choked on the sip of beer he'd just taken. "No one who looks like you in a bar like this and in a town like …fuck, I can't remember where I am anymore." He sighed and then stood up and walked with Dean to where Sam was standing, hip propped against the pool table, cue in his hands.

"Sammy, this is Adam," Dean made the introductions. "Adam, this is my baby brother, Sam."

Sam scowled at Dean and Adam noted the hazel eyes, wide shoulders and deep-set dimples. "My God," he muttered, "you two are lethal."

Sam turned his eyes on Adam and his face transformed utterly when he smiled. "Hey," he greeted, shaking Adam's hand. "Feel like a game?" he asked, indicating the table.

Adam shook his head. "I'm not very good at ball sports," he admitted and then blushed a bit as the dimples deepened. "I think the vodka martini was spiked," he groaned.

Dean's laugh was filthy. "I bet you're good at some ball sports," he said and Adam felt a shiver at the tone.

"Uh…" he floundered, out of his depth for the first time that he could remember.

"How do you feel about threesomes?" Sam asked and Adam was sure he had developed a hearing problem.

"Excuse me?" he asked and felt the heat of Dean's body moving closer behind him, a long, lean presence that made his cock twitch.

"My brother and I, well, we're not the conventional sort," Dean said in his ear and Adam swallowed hard.

"I…uh…I…" Adam stuttered and Sam stepped forward, his big body like a furnace in front of Adam.

"We'd like you to join us for the night," Sam said softly. "We'll take very good care of you." The promise in his voice was almost enough to make Adam say yes.

"I'm not really …" Adam trailed off as Dean's breath ghosted across the skin at the nape of his neck.

"Not really what, Adam?" Den asked. "Not really gay? Not really adventurous? Not really attracted to us?"

Adam gave a short laugh. "Yeah, I'm all three but I don't know you guys from," he chuckled, "from Adam, and I'm not the kind of guy who sleeps with strange men." He let his gaze trail over the strong handsome face in front of him. "And guys, you're pretty strange."

He stepped to the side, out from between them and turned to look at them. Dean's porn star mouth was still quirked in that half-smile. "You're right about that, man," Dean agreed, "but we're also the best time you'll ever have."

"Guaranteed." Sam smiled as well and then he and his brother seemed to have a moment where they said something to each other without speaking.

Sam took a deep breath and the dimples vanished as he stared at Adam. "Seriously though, we need your help."

Dean lost the smirk too and nodded. "We really do."

Adam looked between them and said, "I'm going to regret this, somehow I know it, but what and why do you need my help?"

Sam and Dean exchanged glances again and Dean waved at Sam. "You might as well tell him, Sammy, he won't be the first person to run screaming into the night."

"Okay," Sam seemed to be steeling himself for something and he squared his shoulder. "See, there was this girl..." he started.

"Hot," Dean added, "Stacked." He accompanied the statement with graphic gestures.

"And Dean chatted her up," Sam continued, ignoring his brother.

"As I do, when I see a hot, stacked chick," Dean interjected.

"She seemed to be interested," Sam said.

"She was," Dean assured Adam, "totally, I mean what's not to like," he added, indicating himself. Adam had to agree, but he felt like he was at a tennis match.

"Yes, she was," Sam agreed, "but not in Dean's…" he paused, "…in Dean," he ended.

"Well, not exactly _only_ in me," Dean corrected him. He looked at Adam, green eyes earnest. "See, she wanted to get with Sam **and** me." He sent a scowling look at his brother. "But Sammy here is a prude from the 11th century and protects his virtue like a virgin. Which he totally isn't!"

"Not the point Dean," Sam said with a sigh, "I'm just not into sharing girls with you."

"But you'll share guys?" Adam asked, thoroughly confused.

Dean looked horrified. "No! Dude! Come on!" He shook his head. "Total heterosexual here."

"Then what was that threesome shit about?" Adam asked.

"I'm trying to explain," Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "At whatever the opposite the speed of sound is," he muttered.

Adam swallowed the last of his beer. "I think I'll need another drink," he said.

"I'll get it," Dean said, "Sam'll fill you in." He raced off and Adam stared after him. It was like he was two people and the sexy guy who'd propositioned him had disappeared.

"Sorry about Dean," Sam said and he offered a smile. "He's a little hard to get used to."

"You think?" Adam asked. "Okay, so tell me the story before he comes back." He wondered why he was even still here.

"See, what we didn't know, is that Dean's pick-up was a witch." Sam sighed and Adam found the puppy-dog eyes nearly irresistible. They were dangerous, these guys.

"You mean a bitch," Adam corrected him.

Sam shook his head. "No, I mean a witch." He grimaced. "Actually, you're probably right about the bitch part too. Anyway, she didn't take very well to being rejected and told us that she would find a way to make us pay."

"She what?" Adam asked, sure that he'd taken a turn into Crazy Town somewhere.

"She cursed us," Sam explained and Adam started laughing.

Dean chose that moment to come back with three beers and the brothers stood and watched as Adam tried to get himself back under control.

"So, d'you tell him?" Dean asked as he handed Sam his beer.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "but I don't think he believes me."

Adam accepted the beer from Dean and took a deep breath. "Come on guys, you've got to admit, it's a little bit of a whacked out story to get a celebrity in bed."

"Who's the celebrity?" Dean asked and took a long pull of his beer.

"It's okay, Dean, I've got some crazy fans," Adam assured him.

"Okay," Dean said and exchanged a confused look with Sam. "Who are you?"

It was Adam's turn to look at them, confused. "I'm Adam Lambert," he said.

"And?" Dean asked, head tipped to one side.

"And I'm a singer and was the runner up on American Idol in 2008," Adam told him.

"Huh," Sam said and Dean shrugged.

"Okay, so how do you feel about helping us break the witch's curse though?" Dean asked.

"I don't believe in witches," Adam said.

Dean pursed those ridiculous lips. And he leaned in and kissed Adam.

It was like lightning running through him. Adam couldn't remember when last he'd felt this electricity. Actually, he doubted he'd ever felt this kind of heat. Dean moved in and turned his head a little, slanting his mouth and Adam heard himself moan.

"Hey, take it outside, gay boys!" Adam heard the bartender's yell through Jell-O. "We don't like that kind of shit around here."

"Sure," Sam placated him and wrapped a long arm around Adam from behind. "Let's get out of here," he whispered and Adam felt the solid warmth of him guiding him to the door.

"I don't think…" he muttered and Dean kissed him again.

"Don't think," Dean told him. "What's the worst that can happen?"

They moved out into the cool night and Adam felt the air hit his hot cheeks like a blast of ice. "The worst?" he managed. "I guess you could…"

"Take advantage of you?" Dean asked voice raspy. "Give you a night you'll never forget?"

"You don't have to believe that we were cursed by a witch," Sam told him and Adam looked into earnest hazel eyes. "Just help us break the curse."

Adam thought that he probably needed to get psychiatric treatment when he asked, "What do you need to do to break the curse?"

Dean rumbled at his side, "She said that we wouldn't be able to have sex with a woman again until we'd had sex with a man." His mouth was grim. "Together."

Adam frowned. "You mean she wanted you two to..?" He trailed off at Sam's nod. "Oh."

"So, you gonna help us or what?" Dean asked and Adam heard the slight waver in his tone.

"How long since she cursed you?" The fact that he was even asking these questions told Adam that he needed a reality check of note.

"It's been a month," Sam told him when Dean stayed silent. "It's been okay for me, I'm not the sort of guy who needs to, you know?" Adam nodded. "Dean though, it's how he releases tension."

"I'm very tense," Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You'd be doing us a favour and the Winchesters always pay their debts." Sam watched him carefully.

Adam's struggle didn't take long. "Okay," he agreed, "I mean, I get to fuck two hot guys, that's a good thing."

"Hey!" Dean objected, "I'm nobody's fuckee, I'm the fucker," and he stopped when Sam kicked him. "What?" he asked belligerently.

"Say 'Thank you Adam', you ungrateful asshole," Sam hissed at him.

"Thanks," Dean muttered and Sam sighed.

"Sorry," he apologised to Adam, "Dean's taking this pretty badly."

"You think?" Adam asked, regaining a little of his confidence. He looked at Dean. "I'm a top," he said and felt a twinge in his belly, "but I'll bottom for you."

Dean's beautiful face flushed and he looked away, but not before Adam saw the heat there. Not totally against this after all. "So, where do we do this?" he asked Sam.

"We have a room," Sam began and Dean shook his head.

"We can't go there, it's a dive," he growled.

Adam grinned at him. "Aw, you want to give me soft sheets and roses?" Dean scowled at him and Sam laughed and then covered it by pretending to cough when his brother glared at him.

"I've got a hotel room," Adam told them and watched them do their eerie brother mental telepathy.

"Sounds good," Sam said, "Lead the way."

The three of them walked back towards the only respectable hotel in town and the concierge didn't even blink when Adam walked in with the Winchesters.

"Can you arrange for a bottle of scotch and a bottle of tequila to be brought up to the penthouse?" Adam asked and smiled.

The guy simpered a little and caved under the Lambert charm. He promised that he would arrange it personally.

They got into the elevator and Dean leaned against the wall opposite to Adam, hands in his pockets and just looked at him. "So you're some kind of famous guy?" he asked after a few moments.

"Getting there," Adam amended, "It's a lot of work, but I'm getting there." The elevator pinged and the doors opened to the penthouse suite.

Sam and Dean wandered around the rooms, poking at the ruins of Adam's costume from the performance lying on the floor.

"That's a lot of shine," Sam said.

Adam laughed, "I'm fond of glitter," he admitted and Dean prowled into the bathroom.

"Holy fuck, this is as big as our motel suite!" he shouted and Adam heard the shower start. Dean poked his head out and asked, "Do you mind?"

Adam shook his head, thinking about a wet Dean Winchester in his shower. "Be my guest." Dean vanished and they heard off-key Zeppelin a moment later.

"Dean's a closet hedonist," Sam told Adam.

"Nothing wrong with that," Adam said and went to answer the knock on the door. The girl who brought the drinks up looked between Sam and Adam and her eyes glazed. Then Dean came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his hips and she almost hyperventilated. Adam gave her a huge tip and ushered her out.

He turned to see Dean pouring a large shot of the scotch and grimacing as it hit his belly. "You looking for some Dutch courage?" Adam asked.

Dean shook his head. "Nope, but I need to be a little looser before we start playing this game," he said. "It's been a month and I haven't even been able to jack off. I am wired, man."

Sam shoved him towards the bathroom. "Go and have that shower, dude, we'll get to know each other a little better out here."

Dean obeyed and when the bathroom door shut, Sam turned to Adam. "I'm nervous as shit, but there's something about you, about your face," he reached out and a huge hand ran softly down Adam's face and neck to the hollow of his throat where his pulse had picked up.

"Can I?" Sam asked and stepped forward, big, hot body flush against him. Adam nodded and Sam leaned down and in and pressed his mouth to Adam's. Adam found himself opening his mouth, admitting Sam's breath and tongue and when Sam wrapped a long arm around his waist and pulled him up and into him, Adam let him, lifting into the embrace.

"God, you taste amazing," Sam breathed against his lips and Adam put an arm around Sam's neck, unused to kissing someone so much taller than him.

"Again," Adam ordered and Sam kissed him again, supple lips and mobile tongue and Adam moaned into his mouth. One big palm pushed under the edge of Adam's t-shirt and the feel of calloused fingers on the skin at the small of his back made him shiver.

"More," Adam said and the hand moved up, pressing into the hollow between his shoulder blades, the other hand coming around and cupping Adam's ass, pressing long fingers into the muscle.

"Shirt," Sam mumbled and they both let go and stripped their shirts off, moving right back into each other again, groaning at the same time as heated skin touched. "God," Sam said and his mouth skidded down the side of Adam's neck and he sucked at the skin, leaving bruises like ownership.

"Sam," Adam breathed and Sam's hands were on his ass and lifting him so that all Adam could do was wrap his legs around Sam's waist. "Fuck," Adam said and they were moving, Sam carrying him easily into the bedroom.

They fell onto the bed, Adam beneath Sam and breath punched out as Sam landed on top of him. Adam kept his legs around Sam's waist and lifted his hips, swivelled slightly and felt how hard Sam was.

"Sure you've not done this before?" Adam asked.

Sam lifted his head, eyes sly. "I never said that," he said, "Dean's the raging heterosexual." He leaned down and licked at Adam's nipple, tugging at the silver bar piercing the brown disk. "I've been to college, done the whole experimenting thing," he pulled and sucked and Adam writhed beneath him. "I'm what you might call a double adapter."

Adam stopped moving and snorted a surprised laugh. Sam kissed the smile off his mouth. "You are fucking beautiful," Sam told him and Adam plunged his fingers into Sam's shaggy, slightly over-long hair and pulled him back down.

"Okay, I feel better now…holy fuck!" Dean shouted and Sam pulled back from Adam. "Sammy?" he asked.

"C'mere, Dean," Sam told him and held out a hand.

"Sammy…" Dean's voice was small and Sam stood up and walked to his brother. Dean just had the towel around him and Adam lifted himself on his elbows to look at him. Dean was all tanned, freckled skin and lean muscle and Adam wanted to lick him from head to toe.

"I won't bite," Adam told him and felt a corner of his mouth kick up," but if I do, I promise you'll like it." Sam stood behind Dean and pushed him slowly forward until he stood between Adam's splayed legs.

Almost against his will, Dean reached out and touched a finger to the nipple piercing. Adam shivered at the slight touch. He dropped back onto the bed, bared his throat and waited. He felt the ghosting of hot air across his chest and Dean asked, "What do you like?"

Adam opened his eyes. "I'll tell you when I don't like it," he said and Dean must have seen something in Adam's eyes because in a heartbeat he was on the bed, straddling Adam's thighs and the only thing between Dean and Adam was a flimsy towel and Adam's well worn jeans.

"Dean?" Sam asked from behind his brother and Dean reached out and Sam grabbed his hand. Dean tugged and Sam came forward and sat down on the bed next to Adam.

"How about I be in charge for this?" Dean asked and looked up at Sam. Adam watched them and saw Sam's nod. Dean stared down at Adam and he felt himself nod as well. "Good," Dean said and leaned down and kissed Adam.

Dean's kisses were like being electrocuted, a shock of heat, Adam thought. Sam's kisses were like sitting in the sun, being warmed from the inside. He shook as Dean rubbed his tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. Adam opened his mouth and Dean swept in, taking him apart with soft lips, wet tongue and a lean damp press of muscle all along his front.

Adam's hand moved up and around, using his leverage to press Dean into him and his cock hurt at the pressure. "I need…" he gasped and Sam reached out, between them and flicked open the top button of his jeans.

"Please," Adam begged and Sam silently carried on until he reached into Adam's boxers and wrapped his fingers around Adam's cock. Adam hissed and arched up, pressing into Dean.

Dean yanked at the knot of towel at his waist and he was naked, miles and miles of hot, damp skin and Adam reared up and around and pinned Dean beneath him on the bed in a swift movement. Dean blinked and looked up at him, green eyes glassy with lust. "You're lucky," he murmured.

"Yeah?" Adam asked and bent down to nuzzle at Dean's throat, "why's that?"

Dean arched his neck so that Adam could lick at the skin at the base of his throat. "Because if this was a normal day, that move would have got you killed," he said.

Sam's voice was a rumble to the side. "Good thing this isn't a normal day, right Dean?" Adam tipped his head to the side so that he could look at Sam.

He was lying next to them, jeans unbuttoned, dick out and he was running his hand lazily up and down its impressive length. "That is not going inside me," Adam told him definitively.

Sam smiled at him, dimples deep and charming. "Like I said, I don't mind, either way works for me." Adam flicked out his tongue and he licked at the sweat beading in the hollow of Dean's throat.

"So I fuck you and Dean fucks me?" he asked, one hand moving slowly down the expanse of Dean's chest and stomach, feeling the quiver of muscle before he wrapped his fingers around the hard length of Dean's cock.

"Sounds good to me," Sam told him and arched an eyebrow, "You've got lube and condoms?"

Adam nodded at the bedside drawer and Sam rolled away briefly, grabbing what they would need. His smile was wicked when he looked at the bottle of lube. "Tingle?" he asked.

Adam grinned. "Trust me," he said and Sam nodded.

"Weirdly, I do," he said and flipped the bottle open, pouring some of the gel onto Adam's fingers. He handed the bottle to Adam who did the same, never letting Dean go.

"Gonna make you feel so good," Adam whispered to Dean. He scooted a little further down on the bed and took Dean's length into his mouth. Dean's hoarse shout and bucking hips told Adam he'd hit a home run and he pulled off and licked a long wet stripe up the underside of Dean's cock before popping the swollen head between his lips again. He sucked strongly and tasted the first drops of pre-come on his tongue. He sat back and turned to Sam. "I need to prep you," he told him and Sam nodded, lying on his stomach next to his brother.

Dean was sucking in deep, heaving breaths and he reached out and wrapped his hands around Sam's wrist. "You okay with this?" he asked voice hoarse.

"Shut up, asshole, you don't have to protect me here," Sam told him gruffly and Adam moved over and ran one hand the full length of Sam's body, shoulder to knee.

"Gorgeous," Adam said and lifted his other hand, lube now warm and placed the gel between Sam's ass cheeks. Sam shuddered a little. "You okay?" Adam asked and Sam nodded, dropping his head onto his arms. Dean rolled to his side and propped his chin on Sam's shoulder, looking down the length of his brother's body to where Adam was spreading the lube.

"You know that this amount of interest in what I am doing to your brother isn't natural, right?" Adam asked as he pressed one finger inside Sam. The clench of muscles and groan made Adam stop. "All good?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sam's breath hitched and Dean wrapped their hands together.

"I've got you, Sammy," Dean said and Adam pressed a second finger inside. Sam's hips rolled up and Adam crooked his fingers and spread them and felt the muscle start to relax.

"Three?" he asked and Sam nodded. Dean's breath was harsh as Adam pushed a third finger inside and stretched the small hole until the clamp of muscle slackened against his fingers. He bent down and set his teeth to the firm muscle of Sam's ass and bit.

Sam gave a small yelp and then quivered. "What the fuck are you doing?" Dean asked and Sam's hand clamped on his.

"No, its good Dean, so fucking good," Sam insisted and Adam rolled his eyes up to meet bright green eyes wide and hot. He didn't look away from Dean as he bit again and then licked at the bite and Sam groaned.

"You ready?" Adam asked and Sam nodded. Adam looked at Dean. "You'll have to do that to me before I'll be able to take you," he told him. Dean's eyes went dark and hooded and the skin on his cheekbones flushed.

"I don't know how," he admitted.

Adam smiled at him. "You were watching every move I made, you'll figure it out," he told him and Sam rolled over onto his back, limbs sprawled loose and lovely. "So gorgeous," Adam said and he ran a hand down Sam's chest to his cock and Sam handed him a condom. "You put it on," Adam told him and with fumbling fingers, Sam did.

Adam grabbed the bottle of lube again and coated his cock with it. Sam bent his legs and lifted his hips and Adam moved in. He lined himself up and slid his gaze to Sam's again. "Okay?" he asked one more time.

"Fuck. Me." Sam ordered and Adam grinned and pushed forward and in. Sam threw his head back, jaw clenched as Adam breached him. He kept moving forward until the resistance of Sam's body gave way and he was flush against Sam's balls.

"Oh my God," Dean's voice was rough and Adam watched him reach for the lube and move up behind him.

"Slow and careful," Adam told him and hissed in a breath at the first touch of the lube and Dean's finger. He held his body still inside Sam and watched the colour flushing across Sam's chest.

Dean's finger felt alien and Adam's first instinct was to pull away but somehow, by some fluke, Dean found his prostate and Adam's head almost blew off. He thrust forward involuntarily and Sam whined.

"Fuck, Dean, slow!" Adam reprimanded him and groaned when Dean pressed another finger inside him. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," he heard his voice from a distance and all he wanted to do was pound into Sam but found the strength from who knew where to hold still as Dean's tentative movements drove him insane.

"Spread your fingers," Adam instructed and Dean obeyed, stretching the sensitive skin tight between his fingers. Adam took a few breaths and his head fell forward against Sam's chest.

"Another?" Dean asked and Adam heard the arousal in his tone.

"Yeah," Adam said and Dean wasted no time in spreading him open with a third finger. Adam wanted to scream at Dean to stop and go on and fuck him and fuck off and he shuddered when Dean pulled his fingers out.

"Is it okay?" Dean asked, "Can I?"

"Yeah," Adam rasped and flinched at the sound of the condom wrapper. He lifted his head and looked into Sam's eyes. "You good?" he asked and Sam's smile was a beautiful thing.

"Oh yeah," he said and rolled his hips just as Dean lined up and pushed in.

Adam moaned and his body just opened and let Dean claim him. It was the most fucking amazing thing he'd ever felt, inside Sam, Dean inside him. He could hear and feel three heartbeats and then Sam said, "Adam, for fuck's sake, move, damn it."

Adam moved, hips like pistons and Dean stayed with him, moved with him while Adam fucked his brother.

"Sammy," Dean whispered and reached down, around Adam and stroked a hand across Sam's cheek. Sam opened his eyes and stared at his brother and then grabbed his hand, the other hand wrapped around Adam's bicep as he pushed in.

"Dean," Sam said and his breath hitched as Adam fucked into him.

Adam felt almost superfluous as the brothers held on to each other and stared into each other's eyes. He felt the tightening of Sam's body around him as he thrust again and again and felt his own body begin to seize as Dean moved slower inside him but with grave intent.

He reached between Sam and his bodies and grasped the leaking head of Sam's cock and started stripping it with long, firm pulls and watched as Sam's body undulated beneath him, sleek muscles moving beneath golden skin.

The clench around his cock warned him and Sam shouted and came in Adam's hand and Adam was pulled into the orgasm and came in Sam, vision blurring.

Dean moved faster above them and groaned into the skin at the nape of Adam's neck, tossed into the ridiculous three-way orgasm despite himself.

Adam tried to hold himself up but his arms were like noodles and the heavy, warm weight of Dean on top of him was too much. "Dean, gotta pull out of me." He tried to look over his shoulder and Dean made a sort of snuffling noise into the nape of his neck.

Adam looked at Sam, eyes rueful, "Does he know he's a cuddler?" he asked and Sam's dimples flashed.

"I'm not going to be the one to tell him," he smiled and tugged at the hand still clasped in his. "Dude, I can't breathe at the bottom of the puppy pile."

The possibility of his brother being in any sort of trouble was the thing that seemed to galvanize Dean and he pulled out of Adam, who heard himself make a small whining noise.

"You alright?" Dean asked, hand on the small of Adam's back.

"Seriously?" Adam's laugh was short. "Never better. God." And Dean moved off him and Sam dropped his legs as Adam pulled carefully out. The fine layer of sweat on Sam's chest made Adam want to lean in and lick.

"So, do you think the curse is broken?" Adam asked Sam when Dean went to the bathroom to clean up. They lay next to each other, breathing hard.

"Don't know," Sam admitted. "I guess we'll only know the next time Dean tries to pick up a woman in a bar and his junk doesn't work."

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom with a couple of wash cloths. "No insulting of the legendary Winchester junk!"

"Indeed," Adam murmured, appreciating the view in front of him. Dean threw a cloth to Sam and then gently started wiping Adam clean.

"Why don't I get the special treatment?" Sam asked and Dean looked at him.

"Dude, I am not going there." Dean's face was scrunched up. "You're my brother. Totally inappropriate!"

Adam lay back and laughed his ass off. "You've just had sex with a guy who was fucking your brother and you held Sam's hand while you were fucking me and cleaning him up is inappropriate?"

Sam started laughing too and Dean scowled at the two of them. "Line not crossed, man," he insisted.

Dean spent a stupid amount of time cleaning him from neck to knee. His hands were warm and his fingers traced the path the cloth took, mapping Adam's skin with soft touch.

Adam rolled over when Dean nudged at him and the same slow care was taken with his back and ass. Adam felt a soft kiss at the base of his spine and he shuddered at the whisper across his skin.

Sam's voice was a low rumble next to him. "So, you think we're okay?" he asked Dean.

"Don't know," Dean sounded pretty unconcerned about it. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"What do we do then?" Sam asked him and stroked a big hand across Adam's shoulders.

"I guess we could always try again, just to make sure," Dean's tone was diffident and Adam thought he should offer a protest.

"Sounds like a plan," Sam agreed. "Only this time, I get to be on top."

"Man," Dean whined, "that means I'll be squashed at the bottom of your huge ass."

"Tough shit, bro," Sam said, "I really want to fuck Adam."

Adam waved a languid hand. "I am here," he pointed out, eyes still closed, "I can hear you."

Sam leaned over and nipped at the skin where Adam's shoulder and neck joined. He gave a little jerk and settled down when Sam's mouth sucked at the sting. "So can I?" he asked voice filthy.

Adam opened his eyes and turned his head so that he could look at Sam. "Tonight, baby, you can do whatever the fuck you want to me." He felt light and reckless and Sam grinned at him.

"You sure about that?" he asked and Adam lifted a hand to touch one of the deep creases in Sam's cheek. "Not at all," he admitted, "but I'm going to say yes anyway."

Sam pounced and Adam let himself go in a pool of liquid heat. He'd worry about the consequences tomorrow.

When he woke up he ached everywhere. Turned out that Sam liked taking bites out of the skin he kissed. Adam had bruises and bite marks and he wondered if the gang would mind if he performed his entire concert while sitting on stage in an easy chair tonight.

Sam and Dean were gone. Adam had felt kisses and hands in the early hours of the morning. A whispered thank you and a white card with a number and their names were the only tangible evidence that they'd been there. That and the fact that his body was telling him that he had been well and truly fucked.

Monte raised his eyebrows when Adam hobbled on to the bus. "Not a word," Adam said and staggered to his bunk.

"Someone had a good time last night," Tommy commented, never one to miss a chance to goad Adam.

"Shut the fuck up," Adam told him, flipping him off from his prone position on the bunk.

"Only person who could find a fuck in a town like Purgatory," Cam said and Adam rolled over and shoved his face into the pillow.

"Two," he mumbled, exhausted but triumphant.

"Two what?" Tommy asked.

"I found two fucks," Adam said and Monte started laughing.

"You are such a slut." Tommy told him but he was laughing too.

Adam rolled back and said earnestly, "I had to, they were brothers and I had to help them break a witch's curse."

The howls of laughter made him grin. "Hey, I got sex last night. How many of you can say the same."

"What were their names?" Cam asked.

"Sam and Dean," Adam said.

"Winchester?" Tommy asked and Adam looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked.

Tommy went to his bag and pulled out a comic book. He tossed it at Adam and said, "You got taken for a fool, babe," he said with a grin.

Adam lifted the comic and read the title. "Supernatural?" He opened it and saw the graphic drawing of the guys who had shared his bed last night. "Hey," he turned the book around and pointed to the picture, "this is them, I mean, it's a drawing, but they looked pretty much like this."

Tommy, Monte and Cam all stared at him. "They're comic book characters, Adam," Tommy said, "They're not real."

Adam shrugged and pulled out the card Dean had left. "I got their number, who wants to call?"

Monte shook his head. "Dude," he said and Adam looked at him. "Sure you weren't high or something?"

Adam scowled at him. "My ass knows that these two guys fucked me last night. I did not hallucinate that."

Tommy's eyes were huge. "Oh my God, you know what this means?"

They all looked at Tommy expectantly. "Adam had sex with comic book art. He's totally bi-sexual." He fell off the sofa when they all threw pillows and cushions at him.

"Asshole," Adam told him and then dialled the number on the card on his phone. It went straight to voice mail.

 _Hi, this is Dean and Sam – leave a message after the tone. We'll get back to you as soon as we can._

Adam took a breath. "Hey, it's Adam. We're moving on to Denver today and we'll be in Sante Fe by the weekend. You've got my number. Give me a call if you want to meet up." He ended the call and looked at his friends. "What? I had a really good time, even if they are comic book characters."

Cam shrugged. "Hey, no judgement here," she said and went to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Can I have my book back?" Tommy asked, holding his hand out.

"No," Adam said, "Possession is nine tenths of the law. I'm keeping it." He grinned. "It will be my jerk-off literature till I get the real thing again."

"Oh God," Tommy said, making a face, "what have I told you about TMI, man?"

Adam's grin was evil. "I like to share, glitter baby," he said and Tommy stomped out after Cam.

"Bastard," Monte told him.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Do you believe me?" he asked.

Monte shrugged, "Don't matter, you believe you and that's all that counts, right?"

Adam smiled and lifted the comic again. "Right," he said, relaxing and started reading.

 _"Can I buy you another one of those?" Dean asked the guy at the bar. He hoped the dude was into guys otherwise this was going to be seriously awkward._

Bright blue eyes met his and Dean felt something like lightning punch through him.

"Hi," the guy said and smiled. Dean relaxed and thought for the first time that things might work out okay.


End file.
